Justice Society of America (Earth 1)
|leader(s)= |members= |base_of_operations=JSA Brownstone |industry= |status=Defunct }} The Justice Society of America '''(also known as the '''Justice Society or ' JSA') was a team of superheroes that secretly defended from villains and criminal activity during the 1970s. Some members came out of retirement to help a modern-day team of heroes take down a vengeful Icicle. They returned to team up with Clark Kent and his team of heroes to battle 's Kandorian army. Until his death, their chairman was . The new and old members then fused the Society into the League that The Blur was leading behind the legacy of the JSA with Carter Hall's leadership. Former Members Original members: # Hawkman ( ) Deceased - Leader of the team and Hawkgirl's husband. # Hawkgirl ( ) 'Deceased - 's wife; died in a battle against Icicle I. # Doctor Fate ( ) Deceased - Worked with Hawkman and Stargirl in bringing Icicle down only to be killed by him to save life. # Star-Spangled Kid ( ) Deceased - Fought Icicle, and was killed by him after asking for the 's help. # Sandman ( ) Deceased - Was killed by Icicle after having a vision of the Star-Spangled Kid's death. # Black Canary ( ) - Her current states is unknown and she is mother to the current Black Canary. # The Flash ( ) - Hawkman and Stargirl went looking for him, his current status is unknown. # Green Lantern ( ) - Hawkman and Stargirl went looking for him, his current status is unknown. # Wildcat ( ) - Hawkman and Stargirl went looking for him, his current status is unknown. # The Atom ( ) Deceased - According to Dr. Fate "The Atom split." # Spectre ( ) Deceased - His current status is unknown. # Hourman ( ) Deceased - According to Dr. Fate "the clock stopped ticking for Hourman." # Doctor Mid-Nite ( ) - His current status is unknown. # Mister Terrific ( ) Deceased - According to Dr. Fate he wasn't so "terrific" anymore. Affiliates * - The current generation of super-heroes, some of the members of the Justice Society of America came out of retirement to join forces with Oliver's team of heroes. * Red Tornado ( ) - was arrested and released with the rest of the Society. Still works in the Brownstone. * Stripesy ( ) - former sidekick to the Star-Spangled Kid and step-father of . Early History The Justice Society of America formed in the 1970s and came together as a group to save and protect America and the world from evil. After cleaning up the world, a super-powered team soon rose to oppose them. In the ensuing battle, Hawkgirl was tragically killed sending , the JSA's leader and Hawkgirl's husband, over the edge. He tracked down the killer, and took him down, leaving him in a catatonic state. Around this time a government agency known as approached the JSA, demanding that they work for them and for them to unmask themselves. When they refused, uncovered the JSA's secret identities on their own, and then began to hunt them down with the help of the police. The JSA was arrested, but with no evidence or conviction to charge them with, they were released. Unfortunately, knowing what the government was capable of doing to get what they wanted, the JSA chose to disband with their leader fallen. Season Nine aka the Star Spangled Kid realized that the world was crumbling and succumbing to destruction without a team of heroes to protect it. He watched as the new silver age of heroes emerged, the . He tracked down and proposed that the two teams merge hoping to protect the world once more. the son of the original Icicle, tracked Pemberton down and the two engaged each other. Icicle II eventually killed Pemberton with several icicles shot at him. Chloe and tracked down Carter Hall at his museum where he was with , a homeless man holding onto a bag and whispering to himself. Carter was protective and forced Clark to leave. , Pemberton's protégé told Carter that the JSA must return and that would be what Shayera would want. Carter then convinced Kent that they "needed him" and Kent opened his bag, revealing a golden glowing helmet, which when he put on wrapped around his head becoming Doctor Fate. Carter then went to his old armor, before gearing up. Doctor Fate went to the original Icicle to gain some information, where he was confronted by Clark and Chloe. Seeing the future Clark had, he realized he was very important and teleported himself and Clark away to the JSA's headquarters in Carter's museum. Courtney, now the super hero Stargirl went to find Icicle II where she was followed by Green Arrow. Realizing she was using herself as bait, Stargirl and Icicle II clashed and before she was struck by one of his icicles, Green Arrow blocked it with his arrow. After that Oliver was thrown through the window of the Watchtower by Hawkman who warned him to stay out of their way. After that Clark woke up in the JSA's headquarters and looked through their stuff. He talks with Hawkman, Stargirl, and Dr. Fate and Carter doesn't see how Clark matters. Dr. Fate vouches for Clark. Green Arrow comes in and fights with Carter. Martian Manhunter interrupts and tells them that they come in peace. The two teams end up teaming-up. Then Chloe tracks Icicle II down to a nearby nitrogen plant. Later at the Watchtower, Chloe and Courtney have a talk about how a team needs to be a family, before they are interrupted by Green Arrow and Hawkman. Dr. Fate and Clark are in the JSA's old headquarters and Fate tells Clark that he will lead this generation of heroes. He also tells him that is still alive. Lois comes in as Clark super-speeds away. Dr. Fate tells her that "he will need you, and you will need him." Dr. Fate and Martian Manhunter patrol in the nitrogen plant to look for Icicle II . When they find dead security guards Dr. Fate quickly restores John's powers and as John is unconscious Icicle II kills Dr. Fate and takes his helmet. Clark comforts Courtney at the hospital and tells her that she is the next generation. The two teams meet at the Watchtower and as they all get there, Icicle II, wearing Fate's helmet, appears in and knocks Chloe out. Hawkman jumps off the balcony and Green Arrow shoots an arrow at him. Clark is firing his heat vision at him as Stargirl is in the air ready to fight. Icicle II gets them all down and is about ready to kill Stargirl when Martian Manhunter flies in and punches him. Hawkman then beats him and takes off Fate's helmet. Later, after the battle, Carter and Courtney decide to track down the surviving members of the Justice Society. wrote a front page headline in Daily Planet newspaper honoring the team for their service as Heroes and clearing their names from the false criminal charges that were brought up against the team in the past. When Zod declared war on Earth, Hawkman and Stargirl joined the League in the fight with the Kandorians. Season Ten When goes missing after the Kandorian's invasion, breaks into the JSA's Brownstone, and uses the in order to gain information about Oliver. When Lois Lane decided to leave Metropolis in order for Clark to be a proper super-hero as the Blur, she goes to join in Egypt to be a foreign reporter. While there she is assigned to an archeology dig, where she runs into , who has been asked by Clark to keep an eye on her. While in Egypt, the two form a friendship of sorts in which Carter tells Lois of his romance with , and urges her to not run from her love of Clark. In a drunken state at one point, he attempts to kiss Lois, thinking her Shayera. Later when Clark and Lois become engaged, invites Oliver, Carter, , and to the for an engagement party for the couple. After the party, Oliver is attacked while trying to capture a street criminal, and Stargirl and Hawkman come to his rescue, using the cosmic rod to teleport to safety. When Clark learns of the attack on Oliver, he declares that both the and Justice Society, go underground to avoid being captured, and shuts down the Watchtower. Meanwhile, , a government soldier, begins to interrogate Lois, Emil and Tess, trying to get information about them regarding the heroes. When Lois later escapes Slade's lackeys, she sneaks into Oliver's office at , but is attacked by Slade. Hawkman arrives and battles against Slade, only to he get stabbed through the back and his wings set on fire in an explosion, which also throws Lois out of a window plummeting to certain death. Despite his blazing wings, Hawkman leaps out of the window and catches Lois, saving her. When Clark arrives, its to find Lois alive, but Carter dies soon after from his injuries. After his death, Clark assembles his team of heroes and the all travel to Egypt to bury Carter alongside his departed wife, Shayera. Oddly enough, none of Hawkman's former JSA teammates, save for Stargirl attend the funeral. As the place the seal on his coffin, a small white pyramid pushes up out of the sand and a bright white light issues from it, leaving all the heroes unconscious in the tomb. Kent Nelson's references to the members of the Justice Society of America *"Red, white and blue. Too much red. Stars and Stripesy, stars and stripes." - Star-Spangled Kid *"Sandman doesn't dream anymore." - Sandman *"Is Mr. Terrific still Terrific? I don't think so." - Mr Terrific *"Who is that? Who is that? Kent Nelson. Dr. Kent Nelson. But the doctor is out. He's gone bowling." - Doctor Fate *"Tick-tock, the Hourman's run out." - Hourman *"The Atom has split." - The Atom Appearances Notes * This is the fourth super-powered team to be featured on Smallville. The first three are , the , and the . * The JSA members in the portrait from left to right: Star-Spangled Kid, Wildcat, The Atom, Sandman, Spectre, The Flash, , Hawkgirl, , Green Lantern, Hourman, Dr. Mid-Nite, (w/ Hooty his pet owl) Black Canary, Mr. Terrific. * Except for the understandable presence of Hawkgirl, the line up in the portrait from The Atom to Hourman is exactly the same as the cover to All-Star Comics #3 (the first appearance of the JSA), right down where their hands are laying on the table. * Due to the fact that there is a Black Canary in the portrait of the JSA, this implies that like the comics, Dinah Lance is the second woman to be called Black Canary. Whether Dinah is aware of this or that the first Black Canary is Dinah's mother, Dinah Drake, is currently unknown. * Although the base of the Justice Society's operations is not said it may be Metropolis; in the comics they were located in Civic City in their first years. They later relocated to Gotham City, then New York City. * In the comic books the character Roulette was the granddaughter of Mister Terrific's brother; it is unknown if Victoria her Smallville counterpart is related to him. * When Carter Hall dies saving Lois, none of his JSA teammates which he has implied to still be alive, attend his funeral, save for . It is possible that Carter failed to contact the other JSAers and reform the team prior to his death. Category:Organizations Category:Defunct Organizations Category:Earth 1 Organizations Category:Defunct Earth 1 Organizations Category:Teams Category:Earth 1 Teams Category:Defunct Teams Category:Defunct Earth 1 Teams Category:Superhero Teams Category:Earth 1 Superhero Teams